Pokémon Trainers' School
, }} The Pokémon Trainers' School (Japanese: ポケモントレーナーズスクール Pokémon Trainer's School), known as the Pokémon Trainer's School in , is a Pokémon academy located in Rustboro City. In the games The Pokémon Trainer's School is located in Rustboro City near the Pokémon Center. The sign in front of it reads: Inside are five students and a teacher, who will give out the Quick Claw. Talking to the students also reveals helpful information for new players. Behind the teacher is the blackboard with the list of status conditions ( , , , , and ) that may affect Pokémon in a . In , Scott can be encountered left of the entrance. Items Appearance Interior Exterior In the anime and visited the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader works as a teacher there. She describes it as a place where "students can learn all about the world of Pokémon‎". As a teacher, she promotes the cooperation between the students and says that they are not to compete with one another but to learn and grow together as friends, and promote good interactions between humans and Pokémon. An old gentleman serves as the tour guide for the visitors. Structure The school is divided into four classes: ; Beginner's Class : A class that has a classroom with a huge TV screen for receive lectures via videophone from authorities like . It is taught by Roxanne, and sometimes the students have field trips. They also have Pokémon battle where they choose one random Pokémon for the battle. ; Pokémon Doctor's Class : A class that is for potential future , taught jointly by a teacher and a Nurse Joy. ;Pokémon Battle Class : A class that has its own battle arena and a referee. ;Pokémon Contest Class : A class for future Pokémon Coordinators to learn about Pokémon Contests and practice ideas for appeals. After training, there is a quiz. Besides the classrooms, the school also has: * The Poké Ball Deposit Room, which is the storage room, like those at Professor Oak's Laboratory and many Pokémon Centers, of the many Poké Balls owned by the school. * Training Arenas outside of the school. File:Pokémon Doctor class.png|Pokémon Doctor's Class File:Pokémon Contest class.png|Pokémon Contest Class File:Pokémon Battle class.png|Pokémon Battle Class File:Beginner Class.png|Beginner's Class File:Poké Ball storage room.png|Poké Ball Deposit Room File:Training arenas.png|Training arenas Students * (Beginner's Class) * (Beginner's Class) * Anita (Beginner's Class) * Max (Beginner's Class) (only one day) * Roxanne (graduated) (is one of the best students in the history of the Academy, was quickly promoted to Gym Leader). Pokémon This listing is of the Pokémon belonging to the school in the : In the manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga The Pokémon Trainer's School appeared in Extra Heavyweight Battle. Dr. Takeda was one of the students there. In other languages |bordercolor= |nl=Pokémon Trainer School |fi=Pokémon-kouluttajien koulu |fr=École de Dresseurs Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Trainerschule |it=Scuola per Allenatori di Pokémon |ko=포켓몬트레이너스쿨 Pokémon Teureineo Seukul |pl=Akademia Trenerów Pokémon |pt_br=Escola dos Treinadores |ru=Школа тренеров покемонов Shkola trenerov Pokémonov |es=Escuela de Entrenadores Pokémon |sv=Pokémontränarskolan Pokémonträningsskolan |vi=Trường đào tạo người huấn luyện }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations es:Ciudad Férrica#Escuela de entrenadores Pokémon it:Scuola per Allenatori (Hoenn)